


So Kiss Me (a little love story)

by needlepricks (kaleidoscopexia)



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Sixpence none the richer, Songfic, i dont care, kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopexia/pseuds/needlepricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story that started before they were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me (a little love story)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: songfic inspired by Six Pence none the Richer's [Kiss Me]

  
  
History has recorded some of the most romantic love stories. Who hasn’t heard of Romeo and Juliet, Marc Anthony and Cleopatra or Tristan and Isolde?  
  
What history has failed to record is a little love story between two young people.  
  
Of Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu.  
  
Who are they? Some might ask, probably curious as to why these two seemingly ordinary people should have a place in history, their story to be passed on from generation to generation in writing and by word of mouth.  
  
Truth be told, they wouldn’t even care whether people knew their name or whether they even existed because in Park Yoochun’s world there has only been Kim Junsu. And Yoochun in Junsu’s.  
  
  
If people were to ask the exact point of where their love story started, it would  be said that it started even before they were born.  
  
“So how far along are you?” Park Gyuri asked the woman in front of her as she pushed her trolley in line, fingers pointing to the large belly of the woman.  
  
Kim Taeyeon turned towards the pretty dark haired woman, hands affectionately stroking her stomach. “Just turned eight months 2 weeks ago. What about you?” Taeyeon eyed Gyuri’s identically huge belly.  
  
“The bugger is coming out soon. Can’t wait to see my little alien. Already 9 months and the due date is in a few days.”  
  
“In a few days? Shouldn’t you be resting at home? Isn’t it dangerous to be walking around so close to your due date?” Taeyeon questioned worriedly, motherly instincts naturally kick starts on auto.  
  
“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve been bored staying at home. He’s been kicking all day long, wanting me to take a walk.” Gyuri assured the red haired woman. Her feet were killing her but Yoochun (she’s named him already) kept insisting for her to get out by his insistent kickings.  
  
“He? You already know it’s a boy!?” Taeyeon asked excitedly.  
  
“Sure. Saw the penis the moment we saw the ultrasound scan. Quite a big fella he’s got there. Just like his dad.”  
  
“Oh” Taeyeon nodded, embarrassed to be shared such a personal information by a total stranger.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Hmm”  
  
“Well, my husband and I decided we’d like a surprise but we’re hoping for a baby girl. I’ve been craving a lot of sugar lately so they say that’s a sign that it might be a girl...”  
  
“Really? I’ve been eating tonnes of chocolates and tonnes of sweet stuff too. But my little guy here is definitely a guy no doubt about it.”  
  
“Well, it’s just one of those midwife myths. I’m just hoping” Taeyeon told her.  
  
“Hey, when your daughter and my son are born we could make them date, and pretend to scold them when they try to have sex behind our backs before getting married or something.”  
  
Taeyeon laughed at how forward this stranger, albeit friendly stranger, could be and how she could make her feel warm towards her. Taeyeon was particularly shy around new people and wasn’t used to striking conversation with strangers. So she felt it was quite refreshing.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Kim Taeyeon.” Taeyeon held out her hand which was quickly grasped by the other woman. Little did they know that this harmless handshake was what sealed their children’s fate.  
  
“Park Gyuri. Kim Taeyeon.... wait.... are you that new couple that just moved in the neighbourhood?”  
  
But before Taeyeon could respond she suddenly felt the lower part of her maternity dress getting wet.  
  
“Oh mighty lord. I think I just broke my water.” She bit her lips, trying to withhold the pain as the contraction started to attack her body.  
  
Gyuri panicked, being her first time being pregnant herself so she had no idea of the protocols when dealing with when one's water broke. She reacted the only she knew how and shouted frantically, arms waving around to attract the people around her.  
  
“Call the bloody ambulance, my friend is having her bab- shit!” Gyuri realised the wet sensation between her legs and saw water pooling around her feet. “Fuck!!! Call the damn ambulance, you’ve TWO babies coming up.” Gyuri groaned in pain and nearly doubled over as her contractions started. “Within this century people!”  
  
  
  
  
Love at first sight. Do they even exist anymore?  
  
Most people would say no but to Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu it might  _just._  
  
Kim Junsu was born a few hours after Park Yoochun.  
  
The nurse wrapped the tiny bundle of sunshine, warm and small in her palms and placed him in the bed warmer next to another baby that was born earlier on the same day. Both were bundled up in soft baby blue blankets, eyes shut tightly and looked utterly adorable, their faces still tinging scarlet.  
  
“Aww, isn’t that adorable” the nurse cooed in adoration, a small tug pulling on one corner of her lips as she peered at the newborns.  
  
She witnessed the baby boy with the tiny tuft of black hair opening his eyes, blinking cutely as his head turned slightly towards the newcomer, and then pressing his delicately small precious hand against the glass crib. The new baby who had soft peppers of brown hair in turn had reached out his hand against the glass, as if pulled by an invisible magnet to mirror the boy and it looked like they were holding hands as they both stared at each other before falling into a deep blissful sleep.  
  
“If I were a romantic, I’d think they’ve fallen in love” the nurse whispered, barely audible, before laughing at herself for having such silly thoughts.  
  
But if the nurse truly admitted to herself, she was a sappy at heart.  
  
And her thoughts weren't that much far from the truth.  
  
  
  
  
“Come on Yoochun, run faster! Ms Im is calling us” Junsu urged his friend to speed up, as his short legs made way through the tall grass.  
  
Ms Im had her hands on her hips. She was standing in front of the yellow bus with a small smile watching the two 6 year old boys, the naughtiest in her class trying to run through the bearded barley in haste.  
  
“I’m... trying...to...Su... “ Yoochun panted loudly, breath heaving. He wasn’t as athletic as Junsu and he couldn’t run as fast as his best friend. He felt like his lungs were on fire.  
  
Junsu turned around to grab hold of his best friend’s hand so he could pull him faster but before Junsu could reach him Yoochun was already flying towards him.  
  
“Oow!!” Yoochun cried out, tears spilling onto his chubby cheeks as he felt his knees and elbows burning in pain.  
  
“Chunnie! Are you alright?”  
  
“Su-ie. It hurts!” Yoochun sobbed as he saw the red graze on his knees.  
  
He was regretting wearing the shorts now. He wasn’t bleeding because he had fallen on the thick grass but he still hurt because he had slid a few centimetres when he landed from his little miracle flight.  
  
“Where, where does it hurt Chunnie?”  
  
“H-h-here” Yoochun sniffled, showing his angry red knees.  
  
Junsu nodded and proceeded to place his lips against the sore knee.  
  
“Su-ie. What are you doing?” Yoochun was confused as to why Junsu had kissed his knee.  
  
“Popo makes your knees feel better. That’s what omma always does. Does it feel better?”  
  
Yoochun shook his head and Junsu kissed his knees again, giving lots of tiny pecks to make sure that the whole of Yoochun’s knee was covered with his miracle popo.  
  
“Better?”  
  
Yoochun slowly nodded. Junsu smiled at how cute his best friend looked. He stood up and held his hand out for Yoochun to hold but the latter was still sitting on the grass giving no indication of moving.  
  
“Chunnie? Does it still hurt?” Junsu knelt down in front of Yoochun. He was worried abouth his best friend. He didn’t like it when he was hurt because when Yoochun hurt, Junsu felt like he was hurting too. Maybe it’s because they were born on the same day, they were almost like twins.  
  
“My tummy” Yoochun whispered.  
  
“Your tummy? Your tummy hurts Chunnie?” Junsu reached out and placed his pudgy hands on Yoochun’s belly.  
  
“It feels like there are wriggly worms in my tummy.”  
  
“Does it hurt?” Junsu was growing even more concerned and his free hand reach to hold Yoochun’s hand.  
  
“I’m not sure. It feels funny. It doesn’t hurt but it makes my tummy feel weird” Yoochun’s voice was so soft Junsu could barely hear it if his face wasn’t so close to Yoochun’s.  
  
Junsu didn’t know why but he also dropped his voice. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have a secret”  
  
“Tell me!” Junsu begged, moving closer to Yoochun.  
  
“No! It’s a secret”  
  
“We’re best friends, secrets aren’t allowed between best friends.” Junsu whined and tried to tickle Yoochun into telling him. They wrestled around in the tree house that Junsu’s father had built for them on the huge tree by the riverside.  
  
“Fine! Fine!” Yoochun gasped in surrender, face red from laughing and screaming. “Get off me! Your butt is heavy”  
  
Junsu smirked and concentrated all his weight into his butt and weighing down on Yoochun’s stomach.  
  
“Tell me first, and then I’ll get off”  
  
“I can’t breathe Su!”  
  
“Tell me, tell me, t-t-t-t-tell me” Junsu singsonged.  
  
“I had my first kiss” Yoochun choked out and could finally push a shell shocked Junsu off him.  
  
“Y-you had what?” Junsu asked quietly, face no longer filled with childish mischief. Junsu was shocked at Yoochun’s secret.  
  
They were only 12 and Yoochun already had his first kiss. Junsu didn’t understand why he suddenly felt oddly jealous. But he guessed it’s because they had promised that they’d have their first kiss when they were both ready to kiss girls. And he didn’t even know how to kiss yet and Yoochun already kissed a girl.  
  
“Yuri kissed me today at lunch” Yoochun told Junsu excitedly.  
  
Junsu harrumphed and turned around, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
“Su, what’s wrong?”  
  
“You broke your promise. You said that you’d teach me before we start kissing girls.”  
  
“But I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me! So I didn’t break my promise, I swear Su” Yoochun insisted and walked around Junsu so that he was squatting in front of his best friend.  
  
“You promise?” Junsu searched for a nod of confirmation before he uncrossed his arms and start tugging on the taller boy’s shirt. “Then teach me now.”  
  
“Now? You wanna learn now?” Yoochun asked incredulously as his heart started thudding in his ears like a basketball bouncing on hard pavement.  
  
“Yeah. You have to teach me. You’ve got to. You’re my best friend. Best friends help each other.” Junsu was now excited.  
  
“Okay. Okay. Don’t move around so much or you’ll make the tree house shake.”  
  
Junsu pouted but Yoochun had his hand on Junsu’s slightly chubby cheeks and squished them together. “Don’t pout. I’ll teach you.” Yoochun smiled when he saw Junsu grinning happily at him.  
  
“Ok. First you have to practice with yourself.”  
  
“How?”  
  
Yoochun brought up his forearm to his lips and started to kiss the soft flesh. “Come on, Junsu, follow me. Kiss your arm like this.”  
  
“But it looks stupid.” Junsu said embarrassed.  
  
“Do you want to learn it or not?” Yoochun asked him a little annoyed of Junsu’s reluctance to follow suit.  
  
“Yes.” Junsu finally sighed and gave his full concentration on kissing the life out of his arm. Yoochun couldn’t help but giggle at Junsu’s cute focus on ravishing his own arm.  
  
After a few minutes of practice Yoochun declared Junsu ready. “Now, you have to practice on proper lips.”  
  
“Whose lips?” Junsu asked innocently.  
  
“Who else duckbutt? Mine of course!”  
  
Junsu could feel himself turn red, his ears felt so hot he could imagine how red they were without looking at a mirror. “Erm, okay.”  
  
Junsu’s eyes blinked furiously as Yoochun moved closer to him. When Yoochun was just a few inches away from his face, Yoochun closed in his eyes and Junsu was thinking that Yoochun’s thick eyelashes were like a girl’s and upclose Yoochun looked as prettier than a girl when he felt a pair of lips against his own plump lips.  
  
Junsu sat still, lips closed, eyes wide open, barely breathing. It took several more seconds before Yoochun pulled back with a huge grin plastered on his face. “There. Was that stupid?”  
  
Junsu couldn’t form any words so he shook his head slowly.  
  
“Wasn’t that easy?” Yoochun’s smile grew wider.  
  
Junsu nodded his head.  
  
“Want to try that again?”  
  
Yoochun's cheeky suggestion snapped Junsu out of his shocked state and he pushed Yoochun hard till he fell on his butt. “Race you to the river! Loser has to buy the other ice-cream” And Junsu quickly climbed down the wooden ladder down the tree house, face completely red but he couldn't stop smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Yoochun scrambled down after Junsu, almost leaping in happiness as he ran after Junsu. Yuri did kiss him but she had kissed him on the cheeks. He didn’t tell Junsu but Junsu was his first real kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the senior prom night and Junsu was standing at the corner of the school’s gym waiting for his date to return from her trip to the bathroom. He smiled to a few people as they said hi to him when he saw Yoochun enter with his date.  
  
Junsu’s heart skipped a beat, unlike when he saw his date in her pretty baby blue dress. Yoochun was wearing a fitted black suit with a skinny black tie to complete his outfit. His hair was styled with gel instead of his normal messy hair.  
  
He saw his date, Bomi if he remembered correctly, who looked extremely beautiful in a slinky black dress. They looked perfect together and well, they were the ‘it’ couple after all, both the clear favourite and bound to be crowned Prom King and Prom Queen.  
  
Yoochun and Junsu hadn’t exactly grown apart during high school but since they had different circle of friends, separation was bound to happen. Come high school, Junsu was interested in sports and had taken science while Yoochun was more interested in arts and music, so they rarely bumped into each other during school. They still said hi when they pass in hallways and occasionally hang out together for a pizza or two but they weren’t as close as before.  
  
Junsu wanted to say hi to Yoochun but was suddenly bumped by one of the school bullies.  
  
“Hey fish-voice. Where’s your date?”  
  
Junsu felt annoyed. Why do they find it so fun to taunt him? “In the bathroom Kangin”  
  
“Really? I swear I saw her making out with Shim Changmin earlier. I dunno. It might not be her. It was really dark and she was moaning really loud, so it's hard to tell whether it was her voice or not.”  
  
“Just shut up Kangin”  
  
“She's wearing a baby blue mini dress, isn't she? With a white corsage? And her hair in a bun?”  
  
Junsu blinked. That was exactly what Ri Yin was wearing earlier. Yunho had mentioned that Ri Yin just got with him to make her ex-boyfriend jealous but Junsu wouldn’t believe him. Now he knew that he shouldn’t be surprised.  
  
He ran away from the school and his feet brought him to the tree house that he and Yoochun used to play in when they were younger. Junsu slowly climbed up the steps, the wooden ladder bending slightly with his weight but it was still sturdy.  
  
It had been years since he’d been here and it looked smaller than what he remembered. Junsu lay on his back, his arm acting as pillow as his eyes turned toward the dark sky. The sky was clear of clouds and it was a perfect night for star gazing.  
  
“Junsu! You up there?”  
  
Junsu instantly sat up and crawled towards the tree house’s entrance. Yoochun was looking up at him from below.  
  
“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the prom?” Junsu shouted.  
  
“Aren’t you as well?” Yoochun shouted back and climbed up the ladder. Junsu helped to pull Yoochun up and the latter whistled as he looked at the almost broken tree house.  
  
“Wow. It looks so small now”  
  
“Yeah” Junsu leaned against one of the wall.  
  
“Hey. What's with the ugly face?” Yoochun joked and painful punch on the arm conveyed Junsu’s thoughts on his remark.  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
“Hey, you’re not allowed to lie to your best friend. Well I hope I’m still your best friend though I don’t act like one nowadays. I can read you like a book Junsu. You know you can talk to me right?”  
  
“I- yeah. It’s just I’m a huge loser for being dumped on my prom night” Junsu laughed bitterly.  
  
Yoochun slid next to Junsu and let his fingers intertwine with Junsu’s. “You are not a loser. You are one of the coolest people I know. Besides, I can’t be best friends with a loser can I? My image would be ruined.”  
  
Junsu let out his unique laughter. “Chunnie, you’re so full of yourself.”  
  
Yoochun smiled and said. “I like it when you call me Chunnie, Su-ie”  
  
Junsu stopped laughing and he was glad for the dark because he would bet his soccer ball that his cheeks were scarlet. He tried to pull his hand away but Yoochun wouldn’t let go, instead tightening his grip. Yoochun inched closer and rested his head on Junsu’s shoulder.  
  
“Su, I’ll be moving to America in a few days. Have you heard?”  
  
Junsu relaxed his body and brought their interlocked fingers on his lap. “Yeah, mum mentioned it a few weeks ago.”  
  
“You won’t forget me would you, Su-ie?”  
  
“No Chunnie, I won’t. You’re my bestie.”  
  
“Good. Because you’d make the worst best friend in best friend history if you ever forget me.”  
  
“Says the one who always forgets my birthday.” Junsu poked Yoochun on the side.  
  
“It was just one time! And I was sick in hospital the day before and you didn’t even come to visit me.” Yoochun pouted.  
  
"We have the same birthday remember?" Junsu pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Well, I was sick, I couldn't remember it was my birthday, so I wouldn't remember yours either!" Yoochun defended himself.  
  
Junsu rolled his eyes. There was no use arguing with Yoochun when he was defensive and decided just to enjoy Yoochun's warmth and settled his chin on Yoochun's head.  
  
They talked throughout the night, reminiscing on their memories and sleeping next to each other like old times.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu had just gotten out work. He was pretty tired and it wasn’t really a surprise that he nodded off in the train. A particularly rough stop startled Junsu awake and he felt himself embarrassed to find that he had fallen asleep on a stranger’s shoulder.  
  
Fate has a mysterious way of working. No matter how many times Yoochun was separated from Junsu, they always ended up together again.  
  
“I’m so sorry, I- Yoochun?” Junsu spluttered, unbelieving of who he saw.  
  
“Rise and shine Su”  
  
“But.. aren’t you..America...here.... why?” Junsu couldn’t even form a proper sentence. He still couldn’t believe his eyes. Yoochun had changed a lot. They were now 26 and the last time he saw Yoochun was when he was 17. 9 whole years with hardly any contact. They were both busy with their own lives that Junsu could hardly blame anyone but suddenly Yoochun was in front of his eyes.  
  
Junsu reached out and pinched Yoochun’s cheeks hard.  
  
“Su! That hurt!” Yoochun rubbed his sore cheeks. “Aren’t you supposed to pinch your own cheeks to check whether you’re dreaming or not?”  
  
“Yeah, but it gives more satisfaction if it hurts you” Junsu replied impishly. “Anyways, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Is there something wrong with coming back to Korea after living for so long in a foreign country?” Yoochun answered pretending not to know what Junsu meant.  
  
“No doofus. I meant how did you know I go on this train?”  
  
“Fate pulled me towards this train and I knew I would find you snoring in this very carriage”  
  
Junsu pinched Yoochun on his stomach, satisfied at the yelp bursting from Yoochun’s lips.  
  
“Fine. I called your mum and I told her I wanted to surprise you and she told me that you usually take the train from work and I just tried my luck from there. I miss you.”  
  
Yoochun surprised Junsu by giving a soft kiss on his cheeks. “I miss seeing you Su”  
  
“I-I miss you too Chun.” Junsu turned away and stared at his bag on his lap. Being near Yoochun still gives him tingles.  
  
“Want to have dinner with me?”  
  
Junsu looked back at Yoochun, not daring to hope that maybe this could lead to something else.  
  
“Please, please? Just one dinner for old time sakes”  
  
“Since you begged...” Junsu said slowly agreed and he felt like he could just break into a dance in the middle of the train if he didn’t care what people thought of him. “Okay then.”  
  
“I know of a really good restaurant in the third stop from the next, we could go eat there?” Yoochun suggested and smiled when he received a nod of approval from Junsu. They chatted happily, filling each other with 9 years of what happened in their lives.  
  
But like all love story, there always seem to be an obstacle to keep the two protagonists from being together.  
  
They were in the taxi headed towards the restaurant when Junsu received a phonecall from Jaejoong.  
  
“Hello Jae? What’s the mat-.....Are you drunk?......Wait. Where are you?” Junsu almost shrieked in panic. “Don’t you dare move. I swear Jae. Do not move a muscle!”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Yoochun asked concerned.  
  
“I’m sorry, I really can’t. It’s just that Jaejoong...” Junsu wanted to explain, he was already tearing up but he didn’t want to disappoint Yoochun. He had come especially to see him but Jaejoong had to choose this moment to act stupid.  
  
“Shh...Hey, it’s ok. It’s probably important right. Just tell the driver where to go.” Yoochun calmed him and wiped the tears away. “We can do this another day.”  
  
Junsu nodded and told the driver to drive to the Han River.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu pushed open the door and ran towards the figure who was balancing on the iron railing of the bridge.  
  
“Jae, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Walking” Jae slurred and takes another step hands held out by his side to keep his weight balanced.  
  
“Jae, get down from there” His voice started to squeak in panic.  
  
Jaejoong laughed out loud nearly causing himself to fall backwards before he leaned forwards again to keep himself from falling to the other side. “Whoops. That’s close”  
  
“Jae, get down now or I’m going to kick you out of the apartment” Junsu scolded but he was still worried that Jae would slip and fall into the water below. He moved slowly closer to the drunken blonde.  
  
Yoochun had perked up when he heard Junsu mention about them living in the same place. Who was Jaejoong to Junsu? He was worried about the man but he couldn’t help to wonder what role he played in Junsu’s life.  
  
Junsu finally got close enough to Jaejoong and pulled on the man’s coat with all his might till the man was hugging him and crying.  
  
“Junsu, I love you. I love you. I love you” Jaejoong sobbed into his shoulder. “I love you, I love you” Jaejoong repeated over and over.  
  
“I love you too Jae” Junsu comforted Jaejoong, drawing soothing circles to calm the near hysterics man. “Everything will be okay. I love you too. I love you.”  
  
“You love me but he doesn’t”  
  
“Jae, don’t cry. Yunho probably has his reason for doing that”  
  
“No he doesn’t he doesn’t love me. Only you love me. No one loves me except you”  
  
Junsu was having trouble with calming Jaejoong and he had a feeling that it would take all night. He was guilty for cutting their date short but Jaejoong was in a crisis. He needed his help.  
  
“Yoochun, you don’t need to wait arou-” Junsu started to say but he saw that Yoochun was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? But Junsu didn’t really have to time to worry about Yoochun because Jaejoong had just threw up on him.  
  
Junsu sighed and pulled Jae’s arm around his neck. “Let’s get you home Jae.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A week after the night Jae had gone stupidly suicidal, Jaejoong had been apologizing to him non-stop.  
  
“It’s my fault.”  
  
“Jae it isn’t.”  
  
“Yes. I shouldn’t have called you or you might be in Yoochun’s bed right now”  
  
“Shut up Jae. You’d be in deeper trouble if you didn’t call me.”  
  
“I guess, but I still feel like a crap person. Erm, hey, a wedding invitation came for you this morning. It’s on the hall table”  
  
Junsu nodded and headed towards the hallway where a cream coloured envelope lay on the table. He turned the invitation around and saw the return address was Yoochun’s home. His fingers suddenly shook, hoping what he thought wasn’t true. He ripped the envelope open but his phone suddenly rang.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief and felt thankful for the interruption. He pressed the answer button without looking at the id caller.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
 _Hey. Su. It’s me Yoochun._  
  
“Oh, hi...”  
  
 _Is Jae ok?_  
  
“Jae? Yeah, he's doing fine”  
  
Did.... you..... get the invitation?  
  
“Erm....yes”  
  
 _Make sure you come ok? And. If you want to bring Jaejoong along... you can._  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
 _Okay then. Erm. Is there something wrong Su?_  
  
“No”  
  
 _Okay. So... will I see you there?_  
  
“I... guess”  
  
 _Ok. Bye Su._  
  
"Bye”  
  
Later Jaejoong found Junsu crying in the hallway clutching the envelope and phone tightly against his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu cautiously made his way into the Park’s large backyard. The party was in full swing. He felt out of place and his heart felt heavier as he steps closer to the jovial crowd. People were laughing and dancing to the live band. The night was perfect for a wedding party, the dark skies dotted with pretty diamond-like stars.  
  
Junsu forced himself to walk, tiny steps closer for his needed closure. He just needed to see Yoochun with his wife, a solid reason for Junsu to let go of Yoochun forever and forget about him. He made his way around the tables and stopped just a few feet from the white dance floor in the middle of the garden.  
  
There.  
  
Right in front of him was his needed closure.  
  
There was Yoochun holding on to his wife’s waist, swaying and laughing, the corner of his beautiful eyes crinkle in happiness. He couldn’t see his wife as she had his back to him but from her the back of her figure, he could tell that she was beautiful.  
  
“He’s happy” Junsu whispered to himself and turned on his heels to get away from his pain, his heart aching so bad it felt like it was bleeding internally.  
  
“Junsu!”  
  
Junsu turned at the sound of his name.  
  
“I miss you honey.” Park Gyuri hugged him tightly, she missed the boy so much. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you.” She hugged him again and was returned with a tight hug from the younger man. “I’m so glad you could make it. I was so worried you wouldn’t when you didn’t reply the invitation card. Yoochun would be so happy to see you again”  
  
“I... forgot...” Junsu lied and couldn’t meet her eyes.  
  
“It’s ok darling, as long as you’re here. Have you eaten?” Junsu shook his head. “Go on, it’s a buffet, help yourself. I’ve got to mingle with the in-laws. They’re a scary bunch.”  
  
He smiled back at Gyuri who was waving at him to walk to the buffet table, ensuring that he would not run away or disappear before he would eat. Junsu sighed and dragged his feet towards the delicious spread.  
  
“Junsu?”  
  
Junsu’s body stilled, his body rigid when a low sultry voice called out his name.  
  
“Yoochun, hi”  
  
Junsu couldn’t stop his smile from forming on his face when he saw Yoochun looking dashingly handsome in his black suit and bow tie undone hanging from his neck. He could never feel sad whenever Yoochun was close to him. He just had the effect on him, and that little thought made his heart clench at what he will miss in the future.  
  
“I thought you weren’t coming.”  
  
“I wasn’t planning to...”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you did.” They both stared into each other’s eyes and could feel a sudden awkwardness between them. Yoochun coughed and looked around as if looking for someone.  
  
“Are you looking for someone?” Junsu questioned, and for some reason he was looking around too.  
  
“Jaejoong isn’t with you?”  
  
“Jae? Why would he?”  
  
“Oh. Ehm. Just that.... never mind. Do you want to dance?” Yoochun turned his head towards the dance floor. The live band had just changed from a fast paced music to a slow one.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be dancing this with the bride?”  
  
“She has me all her life, I don’t think she’ll mind being deprived of one dance. So dance with me?”  
  
Yoochun’s reply carved a small wound on his heart but Junsu nodded nonetheless. His wife would have him all her life, why shouldn’t he hold onto Yoochun one last time and store this moment in his memories. Memories are all he’ll have of Yoochun but his wife would have him in heart, mind, body and soul. He’ll just allow this one time to be as close as he could get to Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun reached down to hold Junsu’s hand, letting their fingers lock into each other and led him to the dance floor where some couples had already started swaying to the soft music. Yoochun turned around and placed Junsu’s arms over his shoulder and his own hand placed loosely around Junsu’s tiny waist. They swayed along to the music in comfortable silence, staring into each other.  
  
Yoochun was the first to break the silence. “Why isn’t your boyfriend escorting you tonight?”  
  
“My boyfriend?” Junsu was confused. Since when did he have a boyfriend?  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Jaejoong I mean. Why isn’t he here? With you?”  
  
“He’s got work. And he’s not my boyfriend.”  
  
“But I thought, that night at the bridge. You told him that you loved him and...”  
  
“Can’t you love a friend? Besides the one I'm in love with is you-“ Junsu bit his lips in horror and stopped moving.  
  
He had just confessed to Yoochun his true feelings and rambled on when Yoochun’s expression changed.  
  
“-erm, your wife looks beautiful tonight. I mean I haven’t seen her before or anything and I’ve only seen her from the back and she looks beautiful from the back. I mean not that she won’t be beautiful from the front. It’s just that you cou-mfmfnff”  
  
Yoochun couldn’t help himself when Junsu kept sprouting nonsense from his mouth. His rambles made no sense at all and his blushing cheeks growing redder by the second making him look so breathtakingly beautiful that Yoochun couldn’t help himself but to kiss that mouth to shut him up.  
  
Yoochun felt his lips melting into Junsu’s as their lips met. He felt Junsu stiffen in his arms but he continued on, tilting his head to the side slightly and a hand brought up to hold Junsu’s cheek. He let the pace of their kiss slow and smooth and finally felt Junsu kissing him back. He gave small pressures on Junsu’s lips and then followed the contours of Junsu’s plump lip with his tongue and finally felt Junsu opening his mouth a wet tongue timidly touching his.  
  
Yoochun pulled away and watched as Junsu slowly opened his eyes a little unfocused staring at him questioningly.  
  
“I have a secret”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Junsu. You’re supposed to beg me to tell you.”  
  
Junsu licked his wet lips and softly said. “Tell me.”  
  
“No. I won’t tell you.”  
  
Junsu smiled at the memories. “Tell me, we’re best friends, best friends don’t keep secrets from each other.”  
  
Yoochun moved closer to Junsu and breathed into his ear. “I don’t have a wife. The wife you’re talking about is my sister. She’s the bride. And I’d rather kill myself than marry that little brat. I pity her husband”  
  
Junsu pulled back to face a grinning Yoochun. He was at lost. “But, you said to come to the wedding, and...”  
  
“Junsu did you read the invitation card I sent you?”  
  
“Well, I just assumed, because it was from you and you called...”  
  
“Well assumptions are bad. Wanna know another secret?”  
  
Junsu looked up at Yoochun his heart beating faster because he suddenly realised that their faces were only inches from each other.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I love you. I love you Kim Junsu. I don’t know since when but ever since I could remember it has only been you and will only be you.”  
  
“Yoochun...”  
  
Yoochun placed a finger on Junsu’s lip to stop him. “Just hear me out. I don’t know why I’ve been a coward and never told you of my feelings, but when I saw how easily you said you loved Jaejoong, a part of me died. It died knowing that I missed my chance with you. I invited you to the wedding to just create a chance for us to meet again and I was hoping Jaejoong wouldn’t come. That maybe you guys had broken up or something.”  
  
Yoochun cupped both of Junsu’s cheeks and continued on. “But now I know you guys weren’t even together to begin with, I’m not going to let you go. Junsu, I love you. I’m all yours Su.”  
  
“Yoochun, I love you  too.”  
  
“Do you want to know another secret?” Yoochun moved closer and rested his forehead against Junsu’s.  
  
“You keep a lot of secrets from me. You’ve got to change that habit from now on” Junsu joked and tightened his grip around Yoochun’s neck.  
  
“I really want to kiss you again” Yoochun smiled and traced Junsu’s red lips with his thumb. “I really want to kiss you right now.”  
  
Junsu reached down and grabbed Yoochun’s collar and pulled him closer, if possible. “So kiss me.”  
  
And he did. And sparks flew; imaginary fireworks exploded around their heads like all corny clichéd endings.  
  
Their story might not be worth to be turned into a play. Or to be remembered by generations to come. But who wants to die by poison or to kill oneself with a sword or a poisonous snake or even die of a broken heart? A little happy ending isn’t so bad.  
  
Sure, not many people might come to know of Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu.  
  
But to them, their love story would be forever engraved into their skin and settle deep within their hearts that couldn’t be compared to any old musty history books.  
  
And to them, it was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is a reupload from my livejournal account.


End file.
